Sweet Dreams
by Mrs. Renesmee Black
Summary: Hey you guys! This is my first lemon story on berserk. im gonna be making more lemon goodness so i hope you like it!
1. Sweet Dreams

* * *

Sweet Dream

By: Casca4Life

While everyone else was eating, Guts and Casca watched in content. "So nice huh," she whispers to Guts as he stares at them.

He nods and turns to her. "I just wonder if it's a bad idea for them to keep following us. I mean even though they chose to come, I still worry."

She smile at him. "Everything is going to be okay Guts. It was their choice. They wanted to know things they do not understand about. I think that without them, we eouldn't have made it this far." Casca kisses him on the forehead, gets up and leaves the room.

That night, she makes sure everyone is asleep. After, she goes to Guts' room. He's lying on his side, with his eyes shut. "Guts, wake up."

His good eye opens little by little. He stares at her in confusion. "Wha… Casca, what are you doing here…"

She stops him by placing her finger on his lips. Casca starts to take off her clothes. Guts looks at her with amazement.

She climbs on top of him and start to kiss him. Then she whispers in his ear. "I need you."

He turns her onto her back, pinning her down. Guts gently rubs Casca's thigh with his hand. She softly whimpers. She put her hand on the back of his neck and bring his face towards hers.

The taste of his tongue lingers in her mouth. Guts kisses Casca's neck making his way down to her breast. The warmth of his mouth felt good. She felt his teeth bite her nipple but gently while his tongue licks it.

He moves his hand between her legs. He moves his fingers around flicking her clit. _Oh God. _Casca felt the arousal growing in her thighs. "Guts stop teasing me. Please hurry…I can't take it..."

"I know." He sticks himself in her. The thrusting makes her moan uncontrollably. She tries to moan not too loud so that no one hears them. Guts grunts are louder than hers, so she covers his mouth with her free hand while the other holds onto his back.

"Guts don't stop…" she couldn't help but beg for more. She turns him over so that she's on top. Casca felt him deep inside of her. His hand is on her waist, feeling her hips thrust back and forth.

Guts turns Casca over on her back again. He squeezes her breast, sucking on them as he continues to thrust. "I want… you." Her hand pulls on his short hair while she moans those words out of her mouth.

"Oh, Casca. You make me feel so good!" He moans to her. She giggles while his tongue licks her neck. She hears him panting in her ear. Guts picks her up with unusual strength from his good arm, and sits Casca on his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist.

He and Casca writhe in ecstasy while his tongue dueled with hers. She shifts her hips while he pounds into her. She lies him back down on his back. Casca thrashes around while she moves her hips up and down. He puts his hand around her nape and brings her face down to his, pressing his lips hard against hers.

Guts pulls Casca's body to touch his, leaving her powerless so he can flip her onto her back again.

He slides his hand up on Casca's arms, pinning her hands together above her head. She lets out a hard moan. He rubs the outside of her thigh while he thrusts in her.

"Guts… Harder…" Casca whispers in his ear while her nails scratch his shoulders.

Guts grunts louder as he thrusts himself harder and faster into her. She stares at him and smiles erotically, as his tongue makes its way into her mouth. She arches her back pressing him deeper into her. Casca breaks the kiss with a loud moan. She climaxed over and over again

With the final thrust, he released the warm semen inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, breathing harder than ever.

"Guts…" Casca glides her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah…" he answers her still trying to catch his breath trembling on top of her. She felt his heart pumping on her chest.

"That was incredible. It's been so long since we last slept together." She smiled as she held him tighter in her arms.

He chuckles. Guts rolls over onto his back stretched out. Casca lies her head on his arm while she places her hand on his chest.

She feels all the scars he has. The old ones, and new ones_._ "Guts, why did you fight for me all these years?" He turns to look at her.

"Because I didn't want to someone so important to me." She smiles. Guts couldn't help but notice the gleam in her beautiful eyes.

He glides his fingers up and down on her spine. "I love you." She whispers those words to him.

"I love you too." Guts kisses her lips, feeling the warmth against his. He broke the kiss, as he stares into Casca's eyes. A smile appears on his face as he watches her close her eyes, cuddling him closer under the sheets.

_This woman showed me how to love, even though I had no love in me. She's the only person good that came out of my life, the only person keeping me alive. _Guts slowly drifts away to sleep, feeling her body's heat warm him.

Casca awoke that morning from the sun's light beaming down on her face. She reached out beside her for Guts, but just felt the sheets.

She sat up from the bed and found herself naked. She smiled while her fingers brushed her lips gently as she remembered the feeling of Guts' lips against hers. Casca realized that it was only a matter of time if one of their friends spotted her naked, so she grabbed her clothes and put them on.

She walked out of the bedroom to find everyone, but Guts, in the kitchen, eating.

"Good morning. Where is Guts?" She asked whoever was paying attention to her.

"He's in the river bathing." Isidro answered her with a mouth full of food.

"Thanks." She left the house without another word. Guts was standing near the waterfall as he used a small piece of cloth to rub the water against his body. Casca was watching the seductive sight and couldn't help but notice his muscles flex as he washed himself.

"Well, you're certainly up early." He abruptly turned around to see a woman leaning on a tree with a mischievous smile.

"Casca. I…I didn't want to wake you this morning so I just came to take a bath."

"May I join you?" she asked already taking off her clothes and left them in a pile next to his. Guts' eye widened with amazement as he saw her beautiful body. The muscles she had lost during her "sickness" came back as she practiced with a sword everyday. Her curves and dips were perfectly shaped.

The way Casca's body moved as she slowly walked towards Guts, made him want her even more. In a teasing way, Casca grabbed the cloth and began to wash her body. She lifted her leg half way out the water as she began to rub her thigh in gentle circles. Guts was watching her as his excitement rose.

She looked at him with a playful glare. She began to rub her breast with the cloth, hoping that Guts would be more excited. _If I don't act quick, she's gonna drive me insane!_ He walked over to her and grabbed the wet cloth from her hands and started to rub her thigh. She moaned as the arousal grew higher.

"How does that feel?" Guts asked her in a deep, husky voice.

"It feels good." Casca moaned as he began to drop open mouth 4kisses around her nape. She turned around to face him planted a kiss on his lips. Their lips brushed together as their tongues dueled.

Guts gently guided his fingers down her spine and made unhurried circles with his finger on her ass. She moaned as the finger moved from her ass to her womanhood. He rubbed her up and down while his index finger flicked her clit. Casca held him tighter as she rubbed herself against his fingers as well.

She kissed him and stroked his lips with her tongue. To get her to moan in his mouth, he speeded the pace of his stroke. He got his moan.

"Guts…" she moaned against his lips.

"Yes?" He moved his hand to her waist, rubbing it sensually.

"I…I think…we should wait to get out…" she said as she gently pulled away. He nodded with a smile and he extended his hand out to hers.

As soon as they got out of the water, Guts put on his prosthetic arm after he and Casca dried themselves. Casca's back was facing Guts. She looked over her shoulder to find Guts looking at her.

So, she bent over slowly to rub her leg dry with the drying cloth. She looked at Guts with an erotic stare, which made her more provocative. He walked over to Casca and ran his finger down her spine.

He kissed her shoulder, moving his lips to the side of her neck. Her response to that was tilting her head back, melting into the sensation. He turned her around so that they are face to face. Casca leaned against the tree, as Guts surrounded her.

She rubbed her hands against his chest. She slightly brushed her thumb over his nipple, making him gasp in pleasure. Guts squeezes her breasts softly. Casca moans out loud, feeling his fingers pinch her nipple very softly. He leans in and kisses her breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue as his other hand is on her breast massaging it.

Guts lifted both her legs and entered her. They both moaned for their own pleasures. He thrusts himself slowly, hoping that the teasing will make her beg for more. Casca bit her lower lip, knowing what he is trying to make her do. She decided to obey his command.

"Guts…harder" She gasped from the sensation. He began to thrust harder. Guts sucked on her breast as she pulled on his hair. She lifted his head from her chest and kissed him. Their tongues mingled together.

Casca broke the kiss with a loud moan, as she climaxed. Guts could hear her panting in his ear. Hearing her so satisfied could have sent him plunging into blessed exhilaration, but his need to please was far more important than his need to take at this point.

"Casca…" he grunted as pushed even faster. Casca moans became shrieks. With one loud groan, Guts released. They both slid down from the tree and dropped on the ground. He gently turned them over so that Casca was lying on him.

She kissed his chest, feeling it go up and down from the hard breathing. "Guts…that was unbelievable." She managed to say with her heart racing from the pleasure and excitement.

"Casca I do whatever I need to please you." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm already pleased with what I have now… and that's you." She kissed his chest.

After they both stayed there for a while staring at the clear blue sky, Guts suggested that they start going back before they start to wonder. Casca agreed and stood up and extended her hand out for Guts'.

He smiled and took the offer. They got dressed and left the forest. Both wondered what awaited them at their home.

* * *

_**Author's Note**__: Someone had to make a story about Guts and Casca together. I decided that I would write a story about it. I truly hope that Kentaro Miura makes Casca get her sanity back and I do want Guts and Casca back together to be in love. I hope you guys don't think this story is stupid. I feel bad that the fact of their son being gone and all makes me feel that Casca and Guts have no room for intimacy. So I felt that I needed to lighten it up a bit. Please review it. I'm sorry if you guys don't like it. Just be soft on the reviews please. _

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Desire

* * *

Desire

By: Casca4Life

"COME BACK HERE!" Isidro screamed for the little cute, but bratty, elf.

"Come and get me!" Puck stuck his tongue out like a little kid. He flew from one end of the room to another, taunting the red headed boy.

Guts and Casca walked in the house to find Isidro and Puck fighting. Schierke and Farnese were practicing magic as usual. And Serpico was preparing lunch.

"What's going on?" Casca's face was puzzled as he looked at the blond boy.

"Well, Isidro was laying down sleeping and Puck was pulling his bottom lip down under his chin. He was doing it for quite a while. I'm surprised Isidro didn't feel it. After the fifth time, he finally woke up and yelled at Puck. Now they are chasing each other."

Casca looked up at Guts and noticed his gaze at the two pests. His eyebrow was arched and he was shaking his head. She smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You're gonna deal with this one." She said in a teasing voice. He now gave her a pouty, childish look. She chuckled.

Casca walked away to go wash the clothes that were sitting on the floor. Watching her pick up the pile, Guts walked over to Isidro and grabbed his shirt from behind.

"Hey! Guts!" He pouted while he and the tall, muscular man walked over to the elf.

He grabbed Puck by the wings, making sure that his grip was not too tight, but tight enough for the elf not to fly away.

"What do you w…" He was interrupted by Guts' voice.

"Both of you stop it now, or else!"

They turned to Guts, and with glum voices, they answer. "Fine then. We'll stop."

He let go of them and walked away. Puck and Isidro look at each other with anger.

"This is all your fault." Puck said in a low whisper.

"How is it my fault? You're the one messing with my lip." And with that Isidro just walked away trying to see if he can take another nap.

Guts waited awhile for everyone to continue what they were doing. He knew that if he and Casca needed more love making, he would have to pick the right place...

Which was right outside where Casca was.

* * *

"Ugh. So many clothes. This is gonna take a while." Casca sighs to herself while drying the last pile of clothes.

"Not unless you do something while you wait for the rest to dry." She smiles at herself as she feels the man kiss her nape.

"And what should I do to past the time?" She said in a seductive voice.

He wraps his arms around his waist and lowers his lips to her ears.

"Well, your just gonna have to find out." Tempting her to turn around with his voice, she does so, and kisses him.

Casca's arms are wrapped around his neck, accepting the strokes of his tongue against hers. Guts' lies her down on the grass while he is on top of her.

She moans into his mouth as he starts to pick up her simple gown (or dress) from her legs. The feeling of his calloused hands on her thighs makes her groan louder in passion.

He knows what he needs to do to please her. Guts never hesitates to give anything. Either give it all, or give nothing.

Casca whimpers even more as his fingers stroke her womanhood. She held tighter onto his shirt. He smirked as he saw her expression as he pushed two fingers in her.

"Uhhhh…Guts" she manages to say finding air to breath. He moved his fingers inside of her as he kissed her, stopping her from moaning.

They kissed fiercely as he thrusted his fingers in her. Each time he deepened his fingers in her, she moaned in his mouth.

"G...Guts" Casca felt herself about to climax. He thrusted even faster. She couldn't hold back, so she released.

With a devilish smile, he put his two fingers in her mouth. She was licking her own juice that came out of her. She moaned as the taste satisfied her.

The fact that Casca was licking her own come was driving Guts crazier. He slid his pants down his legs and entered her. She groaned as his length deepened inside her.

Guts kissed her while he moved inside of her. He couldn't help but notice her eyes. So full of lust.

He went at a slow moving pace, which made Casca disappointed, but she knew that wouldn't stop her from asking for it harder.

"Guts...please…go harder" she moaned. And with that he picked up the pace. Their bodies moved as one. Guts couldn't get enough.

He wanted more.

Guts pulled out of her, grabbed her legs, and put them over his shoulders.

She whimpered when he pulled out of her, but she didn't realize what he was doing.

Before she could say anything, Guts entered her. She gave out a loud shriek as he penetrated deeply.

All Casca could do was lay there helplessly as the ecstasy slammed into her. Guts loved to see her like this when they make love…to see her beg and moan for more.

He was already starting to lose it. He couldn't hold back.

"Casca…I'm…I" he couldn't finish the sentence. The feeling of his seed came out of him and went in her.

Casca lay there with a satisfying smile looking up at the sky. Guts collapsed on top of her, listening to her heavy breathing.

"Why do you do…this to me?" She asked him in a playful tone.

Guts chuckled. He looked up at her.

"Just because you're strong doesn't mean you don't have a weakness."

"How do you know this is my weakness?"

"I've known you for 3-5 years. I know how you are. I know what you do."

She laughs then lets out a deep sigh.

"Well… let's get back. I need to finish the laundry and you need to get us some food."

He smiles at her. So beautiful. She giggles and stands with Guts.

They stare at each other with love in their hearts and kiss each other.

Their naked bodies touching each other as one.

_The end._

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well here it is. The last chapter. Sorry if it's short. I'm starting my other story on Guts and Casca and I don't want it to be too similar to this one. Hope you like it.**_


End file.
